This invention relates to a combined punch and clip, and more particularly relates to such a combined punch and clip which can punch a pile of paper and then clip them together thereon.
Various types of punches and clips have been developed separately in many parts of the world, but no combined device incorporating both a punch and a clip has been disclosed. There are many ways to collect a stack of paper together; for example, a spring-loaded clip can be used to clamp papers together, or a file holder can be used to keep papers together by the binding of punched papers. The former is not usable if the load of papers is beyond the extent of the spring force; and the latter is subject to the separate steps of punching and binding papers. Accordingly, neither method is ideal in actual use.
The present invention has arisen from work in seeking to obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.